HONOR Y AMISTAD
by fadet
Summary: Gokusen 2. Hayato y Ryu reflexionan sobre la importancia de la amistad y el honor.


**FIC GOKUSEN 2**

Título: Honor y Amistad

Autor: Fadet

Serie Gokusen 2

Personajes: Yabuki Hayato / Odagiri Ryu

Clasificación: No yaoi

Nota Autor: No pude evitar dedicar mi primer fics a los pensamientos de Hayato y Ryu , cuando estaban peleados. Tal vez mas adelante pueda crear algo para ellos como pares.

Por ahora espero disfruten de este pequeño fics.

**HAYATO**

_**¡¡¡Traidor!**_

_**¡Odagiri Ryu es un traidor!**_

Después de su pelea con Ryu, Hayato se había vuelto aún mas violento que de costumbre. Parecía querer aprovechar cada oportunidad para pelear o desafiar a otros. Él solía decir que era para demostrar que ellos no eran unos cobardes y así lavar la mancha que la traición de Ryu, había dejado sobre el honor de la clase 3D. Pero sus amigos más cercanos sabían que no era solo por eso.

Todos estaban enfadados con Ryu, pero Hayato era quien mas había sentido su traición. Después de todo era su mejor amigo.

_**¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto?**_

Sentía una rabia incontenible, habría esperado algo como eso de cualquiera, menos de Ryu.

_**¿Por qué lo hiciste?**_

Ni siquiera lo habó con él.

Fue simplemente por su cuenta, como un cobarde, a rendirse ante el enemigo.

_**¿Por qué Ryu, por qué?**_

Él le preguntó

Quiso darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

Pero Ryu apenas le respondió que aquella pelea le parecía "solo una estupidez".

**Maldito Ryu**

**¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a la clase?**

**¿Cómo pudiste… traicióname?**

Se conocían desde niños y a pesar de ser tan diferentes, habían logrado establecer una amistad muy especial. Ellos eran muy distintos, a diferencia suya Ryu era un tipo más bien frío e inexpresivo. Era realmente difícil sacarle una sonrisa y aun más difícil saber lo que pensaba o sentía. Pero aun así, Hayato sabía que Ryu se sentía mejor entre ellos que en su lujosa casa, y a pesar de sus comentarios despectivos, también sabía que le divertían las tonterías que él y el resto de la pandilla solían hacer. Él siempre había confiado ciegamente en él.

Talvez era por eso que le costaba tanto aceptar su traición.

**¿Por qué Ryu?**

**¿Es que no tienes honor?**

**Ni siquiera te importó nuestra amistad.**

Quizás él se había equivocado.

Quizás nunca le había importado realmente su amistad.

Tal vez estaba con ellos solo por aburrimiento.

¿Cómo saberlo, él jamás decía nada.

Y eso era lo que mas dolía.

**No puedo perdonarte.**

No.

Él no podía perdonarlo.

Jamás lo haría.

Lo sentía por Take, quien parecía realmente afectado por la situación, pero como líder del grupo 3D, no estaba dispuesto a admitir una traición como aquella, aunque viniera del que fuera una vez "su mejor amigo".

**La Amistad y el Honor están por encima de todo, y tú Ryu has traicionado a ambos. **

**Jamás te lo perdonaré.**

999999999

**RYU**

_**Lo siento Hayato.**_

Ryu siempre supo lo que arriesgaba al hacer aquello, sabía que sería considerado un traidor y que tendría que someterse al juicio del grupo…y de Hayato.

Habría consecuencias y él las pagaría.

_**Ahora ya nada importa.**_

_**Lo hice y no me arrepiento**_

No fue una decisión fácil, pero cuando la tomó no pensó en retroceder.

Esa fue su decisión, ese fue el camino que él eligió.

Pero…

¿Fue la decisión correcta?

A veces tenía dudas

No solo había perdido el respeto de todos sus compañeros, sino también la amistad de su mejor amigo.

**Hayato**…

Quizás era esto último lo que más le dolía.

No podía olvidar la mirada de rabia y decepción en los ojos de Hayato, esa mirada que le decía "jamás te perdonaré".

Ryu sabía que no lo haría.

Conocía demasiado bien a Yabuki Hayato.

Sabía como pensaba y sentía, y definitivamente sabía como reaccionaría.

Hayato era así.

Impulsivo, orgulloso, apasionado.

Y muy obstinado y rencoroso.

**Jamás me perdonarás, lo sé.**

Pero Ryu tuvo que arriesgarse.

Cuando Take le explicó su situación, él no pudo menos que pensar en la propia..

A diferencia de la suya, la familia de Take era gente sencilla y cálida que solo quiso lo mejor para su hijo. Takeda tenía suerte, alegre y divertido era sin duda el orgullo de su madre, y Ryu no quiso quitarle aquello. Por experiencia sabía lo doloroso que era ver la decepción en los ojos de tus padres, saber que nunca llenarás sus expectativas.

No, él no quería que su amigo pasara por aquello.

Takeda Keita se graduaría.

Y su madre orgullosa lo vería hacerlo.

Él se encargaría de que así sucediera.

Fue su decisión.

Y él no estaba volviendo atrás.

**No me arrepiento.**

Cuando Hayato lo golpeó acusándolo de traidor, Ryu ya estaba preparado mentalmente para aquello, pero aún así dolió.

Dolió mucho más de lo que imaginó.

**Ahora sí que estoy realmente solo**

Cuando él compartía con sus amigos, la soledad que parecía rodearlo siempre, desaparecía por completo. Esos "bakas" tenían ese poder sobre él, en especial Hayato que siempre conseguía hacerlo sentir como alguien especial, como parte de algo. Ellos eran su verdadera familia.

_**Honor y amistad….**_

Su padre dijo que era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

Que aquellos delincuentes no eran realmente sus amigos, que solo le traerían problemas

Ellos no tenían honor ni dignidad.

Ellos no eran sus amigos.

Hayato le dijo que era un cobarde traidor que se escondía tras el bolsillo de papá. A penas un muchachito rico que no sabía el significado del honor y la amistad. Él no era un tipo digno del grupo 3D, él no merecía estar entre ellos.

Los profesores le dijeron que no era digno de sus padres, que si continuaba así sólo traería desgracias a su familia y escuela.

**¿Cuál es mi camino?**

Él tuvo que decidir.

Honor o Amistad.

Y tan silencioso como siempre, Ryu Odagiri había hecho su elección.

**Elijo la Amistad.**

Y él no se arrepentía.


End file.
